


Smiths

by Kira_K



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Blacksmithing, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond was taught many skills during his long life - among them, how to be a smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiths

 

All sons learn the craft of their fathers. They might choose different paths, better suited to their own characters but the knowledge remains. A farmer’s son will know what grain to harvest when. A tanner’s son will know which animal the leather had belonged to. And a smith’s son will know his way around a forge.

If the father is passionate about his craft and his sons have enough time to learn - as Feanor and his sons had been - then the secrets won’t ever be lost.

 

It was Maedhros who taught Elrond and Elros how to forge a blade, how to temper it, how to cast the subtle magics of protection and valour on it. (Círdan taught them how to be mariners, Maglor taught them songs and music, Galadriel taught them the secrets of their great-great-grandmother, Gil-Galad taught them how to fight. They were taught even more but they treasured these lessons and these teachers above the others.) But Elros choose a different path - and his children learnt about statesmanship and politics, rule and honour. Elrond had no children for a great long while. By the time he became a father he was already a healer and map-maker, a linguist and historian.

Almost forgotten though these earlier skills were, he was reminded at once when the Broken Sword and the last (latest) heir of Numenor both found its way into his house.

There was a smith and a smithy in Imladris but Elrond rarely stepped inside before. Now, he found himself drawn to the anvil and hammer, watching the flames and the tempering of steel. He contemplated taking it over to reforge the blade before a laugh forced his attention to the garden, onto his sons: three dark heads bent together conspiring. 

 

The smith was happy to lend his smithy to the Lord of Imladris once he had asked. Elrond made himself familiar with the tools, forcing his long memory to remember every word, every movement that Maedhros once had shown him. As soon as he was sure he was ready to impart the knowledge, he gathered his sons asked them to follow him. 

“Where to?” “Why?” His twins asked; eagerness and confusion mixing in their voices. For they had been counted among the adults for thousands of years; and none had any kind of lesson for a good long while.

“To the smithy,” Elrond replied and smiled at Estel. ”I want you to learn how to forge a blade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Maedhros had only one hand by the time he and his brother became the custodians of Elrond and Elros. I still think he is the better black/weaponsmith and he would be a better teacher for it than Maglor. Or, if you want, you can assume that Maglor (or a not named elf) had assisted during the lessons - becoming Maedhros's hands, so to speak. :)
> 
> If you find any errors, typos, please, let me know.


End file.
